A host?
by theprincessowriter
Summary: full summary inside. RxR ok.
1. Chapter 1

A host?

Summary: Mikan Sakura, heiress of the Sakura Fashion Co., campus cheerleader, prom queen for 2 years, smart, kind, sweet, rich and loved by many is a girl everyone wants to be. Natsume Hyuuga, a scholar, son of a baker. Since he is a scholar of a prestigious school he is defined as a commoner. He met the host club and began to look good and hot. MxH RxR please. Gakuen Alice and Ouran Host Club cross over

Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice and Ouran Host Club. I wish I do.

Chapter 1: accident

MIKAN

It was the first day of summer. It means 3 weeks of no classes. Our favoriter brunette is sleeping peacefully on her king-sized bed. She got up and opened her really huge window. She could feel the warm air.

Mikan: SUMMERTIME!!

-The maids heard her scream and went to her room.

Yumiko: Ms. Sakura do you have plans for summer?

Mikan: Yes. Im planning to go to the beach with my friends. Please prepare my car. I'll be going to Hotaru's place

NATSUME

Natsume woke up and got out. He opened the little window he inhaled the summer sent and looked around their little house.

Natsume: Summer time for a summer job to help my family.

Natsume went to the shower to get a bath and went out. Looking for a job around the buzy streets when suddenly.

SCRREEEECCCHHHH

Natsume look front and saw a blue convertible infront of him.

Natsume: Are you trying to kill me?! You reckless driver. Fuck you!

A girl went out of the car wearing a mini shorts and a pink sando. She's wearing shades.

Mikan: Im so sorry sir. I didnt saw you crossing. Im really sorry

Natsume: Hn. Just watch where you are driving ok.

Mikan: Im Mikan Sakura. I'm so sorry.

Natsume: I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Good day

Mikan: Chotto Matte. Your Natsume Hyuuga the school's scholar right?

Natsume: Yes

Mikan: I'll give you a lift to where ever your going ok.

-Natsume got in her car. Mikan started the engine and began to drive more carefully.

Mikan: Now tell me. Where are you going?

Natsume: I was uhm. Looking for a job.

Mikan: Well, aint you lucky. My dad is looking for someone. Think you can handle heavy stuffs?

Natsume: I think I can.

Mikan called her dad and told him about Natsume.

Mikan: dad is pleased. You can go to his building I can drive you there.

Natsume: Hn. Thanks

-He said thanks quietly. Mikan heard it and smiled. The rest of their journey was quiet. Mikan humming a song while Natsume enjoyed the air on his hair. When they reached the building, Natsume was shocked to see the building so big.

Mikan: He's office is on the last floor. Tell the secretary your name and she'll let you in. I'll be back after an hour okay. I'll be picking you up.

Natsume shrugged and nod.

Mikan drive away. Natsume entered the building and looked around it was so beautiful, simple yet elegant.

Natsume -thinking-: she's a nice girl. I should really be thankful she's my classmate.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

there chapter 1 finish what you think? Read and review ok


	2. Chapter 2

A host chap.2

a.n. Sorry for making Nastsume not cold and thankful. But I swear he's attitude will change. Her's the second chapter enjoy

disclaimer: I dont own gakuen alice or ouran host club

--

Natsume went inside the building. He went straight to te receptionist area and ask for the direction.

Girl: You must be Hyuuga Natsume am I right?

Natsume: Hai.

Girl: Sakura san is waiting for you in his office. Ride the elevator it's on the top floor. Last door. His secretary will be attending to you.

Natsume nod in understanding. He rode the elevator. He is feeling nervous, he's not sure what kind of job will this be. He shrugged of the feeling.

-ping. Sakura-san's office. Have a good day.-

Natsume was shocked by the announcement he got out quickly and walked the long corridor. The walls is colored cream. There were pictures of some models wearing the famous design, even a picture of Mikan. He went inside the last door. It's color was blue and it has sakura design. And on top a label of Sakura Fashion Co. President, Himuyashi Sakura. He knocked three times and the secretary opened the door.

Secretary: Konnichiwa, Hyuuga-san. Please come in Sakura-san is waiting for you.

Natsume walked in. The floor was carpeted. He opened the glass door leading to the office. He saw a man in his mid 30's smilling brightly at him. He was sitting on his office chair. On his desk was his bio-data, freshly print.

Sakura: Please have a seat Natsume.

Natsume sat on the chair infront of the desk.

Sakura: I heard that Mikan almost ran over you?

Natsume: Yes sir. But no harm done.

Sakura: I should lecture her on her driving. She told me that you are looking for a job is this right?

Natsume: Yes sir.

Sakura: You have a clean record. Are you up for some hard work such as lifting boxes, fabrics, running around the building?

Natsume: I think I can handle that sir.

Sakura: Just joking. All you will be doing is bringing the clothes and props needed for the photo shoot. You will be in the design department. You will be helping some designers on their work. Is it ok with you?

Natsume: That will be great sir.

Sakura: Ok. You'll start working tomorrow morning 8am to 6pm. You will receive your pay every end of the month. Agree.

Natsume: Yes sir.

Sakura: Sign this papers closing our deal.

-Natsume signed a few papers and waited for Sakura-san to tell him something. All of the sudden the phone rang.

Sakura: Hello

Mikan: Hey dad! Is Natsume's interview done?

Sakura: Yes Mikan. Why is that?

Mikan: I'll treat him lunch sine I almost ran over him.

Sakura: About your driving,

Mikan: let's talk later dad. ja.

-Mikan hangup. Sakura-san let out a sigh and look at Natsume.

Sakura: Mikan said she will be treating you to lunch. Better go now. I dont want my daughter waiting. Don't forget tomorrow 8am sharp dont be late.

-Natsume got up and bowed at him. He thank Sakura-san. He half-run out of the office. When he got out of the big building. He saw Mikan inside her car, listening to some musice. Nastume ran to her.

Mikan: Hey Natsu-chan. How was the interview. Hope in.

-Natsume got in her car. He smirked a little while Mikan drove to the nearest japanese resto. When they got there. Mikan went out and grab Natsume's arm and drag him inside. They sat near the window. Ordered some bento and while waiting for their order.

Mikan: tell me what happened?

Natsume: Your dad is so nice. He placed me in the design department. Thanks so much Mikan-san

Mikan: Dont be so formal Natsu-chan. Call me Mikan ok.

Natsume: as you wish.

-they food arrived but the waiter was so clumsy he accidentally trip causing the ice tea to pour on Mikan's shirt. Mikan screamed due to surprise and coldness of the ice tea. Natsume immediately went to her aid and help cleaning her up. The waiter was so shocked about what happened and said sorry.

Waiter: Im so sorry ma'am. I'll give the food for free. I'm so sorry ma'am.

Mikan: It's ok. No harm done.

Just in the manager of resto went to the scene and began scolding the waiter.

Mikan: Sir it was an accident it's ok.

Manager: The food is free Sakura-san.

Mikan: ok. But im willing to pay for it

Manager: Oh no Sakura-san it is in our rule.

Mikan: ok.

The manager left them and their food was changed into a new batch. Freshly cook and obviously added more. Mikan ate quietly so is Natsume after eating, the manager told them sorry again and they left. On their way to Mikan's car they notice a group of guys. They were rich and popular. One of them who has a blond hair went to Mikan side and handed her a rose

Mikan: Hey Tamaki-kun, how's your summer so far?

Tamaki: Great we are planning to go to Paris. Want to go with us?

Mikan: Sorry Tamaki, I can't I have buissness to attend to.

Tamaki: Oh. Maybe next time then.

Mikan: Hai,

-Tamaki blew a kiss to Mikan before he go back to his group. Natsume suddenly felt anger. He just shrugged the feeling off. They were already in her car. Driving calmly. Mikan is humming again. Natsume is shock to see that they were cruising in a familiar way.

Natsume: Where are we going?

Mikan: Im taking you home silly.

Natsume looked at Mikan's smilling face. She's like an angel well she is an angel. They reach natsume's place already. Hyuuga's residents is a one-floored house and they have a bakery infront. Mikan looked at Nastume.

Mikan: Bakery huh. Maybe you are a good cook also?

Natsume: If you want to have stomache look for me i'll give you one.

Mikan: Who handles the bakery?

Natsume: Mom and Dad.

Mikan: OH. One day bring on of their specialty ok.

Natsume got out of her car. And smirked before going inside their house. He heard Mikan's car leaving. He went to his room and lay down on his bed, remembering his day.

NATSUME POV

I lay down on my bed and stared at my ceiling. I was thinking how kind Mikan is. She's so sweet also and generous. Without noticing it he fell asllep

MIKAN POV

Driving home was fast. I still remember Natsume's smirkin face. Haha. I arrived home. Of course Mom and Dad is still not yet home. I went to my room and lay down on the bed hugging my pink teddy bear. I wish Natsume all luck for his work on Sakura Fashion Co.

eeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnndddddddddddiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

done. Im done. Give me some suggestions ok. Sorry for the late update.


End file.
